


stuck (in the past)

by inacherii



Series: stuck [2]
Category: Country Girls, Hello! Project
Genre: Breakup, F/F, Mild Angst, Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: Mai is only a part of Risa's past, nothing more.





	stuck (in the past)

Her phone is ringing, but really, she can’t even hear it.

Mai is rushing through her closet for a cute dress, a cute outfit, anything she thinks would be fit for her upcoming date. The sunset’s glow leaks way into her room, it makes her panic even more as she leaps towards her lamp to turn it on. She throws several dresses across her room before she settles on a knee-high, black floral dress. Hopefully it’s good enough.

Mai hastily but neatly puts on her makeup, grabs her car keys, and runs out the door. 

She can’t afford to be late again, but Risa tells her it’s cute. And she believed it.

Quickly she gets into her relatively small car, revs her engine twice (she likes the sound of it) and almost speeds off to the restaurant. It’s fancy, 4-stars she can call fancy, and Italian. She knows Risa has a thing for Italian food. It’s a cute street, almost romantic, decorated with flower bushes and beautiful paths surrounded by adorable stores. Her eyes find Risa, wearing tight-fitting blue jeans and a black jacket. She’s reminded to keep her eyes on the road when she hears a car’s horn from behind, but she catches a glimpse of Risa’s dorky smile before her she focuses again.

She parks quickly, runs out of the car, and almost forgets to lock it. In return she’s greeted with a smile, it feels different this time. It makes Mai a little uncomfortable, but she brushes it off. She takes Risa’s hand instead. Risa's eyes are shining brighter than ever, it warms Mai's heart just a little bit. It's something she'll miss.

“I missed you.” Mai kisses Risa’s hand just as a joking gesture, there’s something in Risa’s eyes that’s hiding something.

Mai ignores it.

###### 

The sun has gone down, the streets are still bright and the street is teeming with nightlife. But the only thing she can pay attention to is Risa. They’re sitting together eating fancy pasta she couldn’t even name herself, thanks to Risa knowing what she liked she saved herself from some embarrassment. Mai can feel herself getting nervous and shaking, though. Something’s been off, she’s always been told (even by Risa herself) to always trust her gut feeling. Risa takes Mai’s lone hand on the table and intertwines their hands. 

“Is something wrong Mai? You’re getting red, is it something I did today?” Risa looks at her with a smirk, part of her wants to say its the wine talking but she knows how Risa gets. “Maybe I overdid it?” 

“No you didn’t, not at all.” Mai smiles as her words come out fumbling, she knows she’s blushing. “I’m just happy to see you after all this time.”

Mai winces on old memories, Risa can see, she feels Risa’s hand hold tighter. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Mai.”

There’s sadness behind those words.

She chooses to ignore it (again).

###### 

Mai can barely grasp what’s happening at the moment, but Risa is holding her dangerously close as they walk down the street. It’s later, less crowded thankfully, but there's an ominous feel to it. She thinks Risa is drunk by the way she’s clutching onto Mai’s arm, but Risa isn’t. Not at all.

They reach the parking structure Mai parked her car nearby, Mai is driving Risa home tonight. They didn’t expect to finish eating so late so all the trains back to Risa’s were missed. Though more time to spend with Risa was more than a bonus to Mai.

The drive is scarily quiet on the way back. Mai worries for Risa and glances to the passenger’s seat every now and then, but Risa only continues to look out the window. Mai feels it in her gut that she’s sad. 

If this felt like a normal date, she’d tell Risa that her long brown hair was shining in the light of the city. Maybe she’d say something about her eyes, something romantic like that to make Risa laugh. 

Mai pulls into the driveway to Risa’s home, she opens her mouth but she finds herself too late. She wants to know what’s wrong.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Risa doesn’t even look at her. Mai suddenly feels guilt and tries to find out where she went wrong. “You’re worried about me? You want to know what’s happening and it’s driving you sick?”  
Mai can’t even deny it, she nods hastily. Risa looks at her with tears brimming in her eyes. Before she can act, Risa presses her lips against Mai’s. Risa fills it with so much emotion it feels like it’s the last time. 

“You don’t have to worry anymore.” Risa’s hand brushes her cheek before she lets go. It feels surreal when Risa suddenly leaves the car. Mai doesn’t even know that it’s probably the last time she ever sees her. 

“Goodbye, Mai.”

Mai doesn’t even know what she’s done, but she regrets everything.

###### 

Mai wakes up at night this time, her hair is a mess and she can’t remember the last time she stepped outside. 

It’s been several days since Risa unexpectedly broke up with her. She’s called a couple times, but after her 8th attempt she decided to quit it. Mai’s gone down the list of what she thinks could’ve set Risa off. She could think Mai’s annoying, overly affectionate, maybe she said something hurtful. Mai finds that she’s jumping to too many conclusions at once. 

She settles that it’s time to think again, and possibly time to go back outside.

Mai’s in sweats and a hoodie by the time she parks at the street, she feels tears well up in her eyes. She doesn’t even bother to lock her car door as she walks slowly down the street. 

Maybe Risa is just sick of Mai. 

As Mai walks down the dimly lit street, she can’t help but wonder where she went wrong.

Mai is a part of Risa’s past now.

But to Mai, she’ll always be much more than that. 

For the first time in forever, Mai thinks she’s stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 pt 3 is coming soon ! im planning on either releasing beyooooonds or juice=juice by the end of next week.
> 
> have a good one!


End file.
